1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a display package design and more particularly, to a package for captively holding and displaying a plurality of articles together in complimentary fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer product packages which capture and hold a product to be sold, yet which openly display the product and enable the consumer to touch, inspect and manipulate the same prior to purchase, are known in the art. However, most of the prior art display packages that are presently available are not configured to display a plurality of items, either related or unrelated to each other, concurrently in a complimentary fashion. Examples of such display packaging for a single product assembly include U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,226, which discloses a display package for a single cosmetic product that holds the product, yet permits a prospective purchaser to observe the product and, if necessary, to manipulate the product for evaluation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,516, teaches a clamshell blister package for holding and displaying a tape measure, where access can be had to the tape measure while it remains in the package. Another blister package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,191, for displaying a face powder product that is accessible to the purchaser for sampling while still protecting its contents.
Although packages adapted for displaying a plurality of items concurrently are known in the prior art, they are typically of sophisticated construction, utilizing a multiplicity of component parts, and are relatively expensive to produce. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,533, which teaches a package comprised of a plastic film having a plurality of internal walls and panels for displaying a plurality of syringes; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,733, which discloses a drug handling package for a plurality of drug delivery and storage receptacles.